


[Podfic] Something Dumb to Do

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: If Matt and Foggy get married, Foggy will never be forced to testify against Daredevil. It doesn't mean anything has to change, right?[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287534) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



  


**Text:** [Something Dumb to Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4287534)

**Author:** [poisonivory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** This one has been on my to-podfic list _forever_ and I'm so glad I finally decided to go for it. I love fake married/marriage of convenience, and this story is perfect and just *clutches face*

**Length:** 4:01:04

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do%20mp3s.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Chapter 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do%20Chapter%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do%20Chapter%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 3  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do%20Chapter%203.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 4  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20to%20Do%20Chapter%204.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 5  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Something%20Dumb%20To%20Do%20Chapter%205.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  



End file.
